


Funny thing about roommates...

by Kylpyvene



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylpyvene/pseuds/Kylpyvene
Summary: Peter and Elias are forced to be roommates in college. They hate it and each other.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Peter carried his final box into his dormroom. This had not been the place he had wanted to get, but his father had been relentless and told him that living on campus would do some good to him. His dorm wouldn’t have been so bad, but it wasn’t big and he was certain it was not soundproofed too well. He could sense a feeling of tingling in his skin, as he stood in the room. The silence emited a sort of buzzing sound. Peter knew it was there to track his magic usage. Why was that a thing in dorms? He shook his head. At least his room would give him some peace, if not silence. 

Peter had started to put his things away, deep in his thoughts, when he heard the lock turn and the door opened. A boy his age stepped in keys in hand and looked around face wrinkled and frowning, when he saw Peter. Peter felt a rush of anger light up in his guts. 

“Why are you in my room?” he said in a very accusing tone. The other man just stared at him and smiled. Not in a nice, oh hey- way, but arrogantly and kind of amused. 

“This is my room”, he simply stated in a halfway mocking tone. 

“I don’t have a roommate. I asked for a single room”, Peter hissed. He did not want to have to deal with people in his space. The shorter man had started to circle his room, looking at this room with a face of neutral displeasure. 

“Don’t think they do those here. I was told this was my room. I have the keys as well, if you didn’t notice”, he said, eyes lazily moving onto Peter’s face. 

“I’m Elias. Elias Bouchard”, he continued. There was a hint of pride in his voice. 

Peter had heard of the Bouchards. Of course he had. They were rich people, like his family, though nowhere in his family’s level. They were a family of newer money, where as Peter’s family was old and respectable. Elias was clearly a Bouchard though, with his light blonde hair and smug face, where his unnaturally green eyes sat and stared at everything like he was at the same time seen so much better and also trying to swallow your whole being. 

“Peter Lukas”, Peter answered coldly. He could sense the air in the room thicken and start to move around him. He put down whatever he had been holding and stormed out of the room, towards the reception. He wanted an explanation. 

Peter returned to his room half an hour later, angry as anything. Of course the school had accepted a new student a bit late, of course it had to be Elias Bouchard, a rich daddy’s boy. Of course it had to be a Bouchard, especially a gifted Bouchard, so the campus didn’t have any other choices than to house him in the only possible room, which was Peter’s and all that just because the dumb policy on not housing gifted people with normal people. Peter was angry. He barely noticed the mist swirling from his footsteps, as he stormed into his room, where Elias was simply laying on his bed, reading. For some reason, that angered Peter even more. He wanted to squish Elias. 

“Good day to you too”, Elias said like he didn’t notice Peter’s rage. Peter wanted to punch him in his perfect, smug face. He tried to calm himself by reminding himself, that fighting and violence was not allowed, and that he needed to be in the school. He stared at Elias. His father’s calm, cold voice rung in his head: “If you don’t behave and grow up, you’re going to be in much trouble”. Peter, of course, knew his father was not kidding and that he would not want to anger his father. He decided to try playing nice with Bouchard. 

“They have to house you with me.” It was a simple statement. Elias just raised his eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry, you wouldn’t be my first choice for a roommate either”, Elias said with a glint of disgust in his voice. Lovely. Peter wanted to end him right there. The silent buzzing in his ears got louder and he only now noticed the amount of mist he had produced. It swirled around in the air, muffling outside sounds and driving its cold claws into anything it could get a hold of. Peter needed to calm down. He did not want to be arrested for murdering a Bouchard, his family would not help him in the matter. Peter made his decision, picked his coat and hat and walked out of the room. He disappeared before he reached the door. 

It was much closer to midnight when Peter returned. He looked tired and cold, but didn’t say anything as he started the kettle to make some tea. Elias seemed to have unpacked his things in the meantime and now just sat on his bed reading. Peter's anger had relinquished in the past hours, and he was so tired. He just leaned on the kitchen counter breathing heavily. 

“Where did you go? I couldn’t find you anywhere”, Elias’ voice felt agonisingly loud in his head, it seemed to echo and ring. Peter always forgot how loud voices were, if they were not silenced by the natural fog that clung onto his clothes. He stared at Elias for a bit. 

“I was on a walk.” 

“For ten hours? Hard to believe.” Elias’ tone was very neutral. 

“Ten... ten hours? I-… Yes. How is it any of your business anyway what I do with my time?” 

“We share a room, Peter. I would like to be generally aware when you’re coming home, so it won’t interrupt my schedule and doings. And I think we should set some rules”, Elias said sitting up and giving Peter a look. Peter could feel the annoyance in his mind coming back again. 

“Fine. What rules do you have in mind?” 

“First, silence at 10pm, exactly. Earliest wake up time at 6am. If you’re drunk, let me know. Each cleans their dishes. No rotting food. Space is kept clean. No sex in the room if the other is present, needs to be discussed beforehand. No going through the other’s things. No loud music, use headphones. Do you have anything we should add as of now?” Elias stated them all very matter of factly, like Peter would have no room to argue. Surprisingly Peter agreed with everything Elias was saying. Those were good rules for them. He couldn’t come up with much but still felt the need to add something. 

“No unannounced visitors. I think that’s all we need for now, Bouchard”, he said, trying to achieve that uncaring business-voice his father always used. 

“Elias.” Elias corrected, voice suddenly full of poison. Peter flinched a bit out of surprise. Elias’ eyes were burning his skin witrh anger. 

“What?” Peter stammered a bit. 

“It’s Elias. You will call me Elias.” Elias said coldly, and didn’t turn his gaze away before Peter had nodded. Peter felt uneasiness in his stomach. Or was that hunger? He hadn’t eaten the whole day. 

“Do we have any food?” he asked, trying to change the subject. Elias shrugged. 

“Order take out. For us both”, he simply stated and returned to his book. Had Peter not been so tired and hungry, he would have thrown something at Elias, simply for using such a commanding tone with him. The buzzing in his ears was annoying him as he dug out his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias is being a prat

Elias had not been too keen on getting a roommate. He had not wanted to spend too much time sharing his space with a stranger, with their unclean habits and loud voices. He had not wanted to do it, but his family had made it clear, that he would be cut off, if he did not get a degree. His family did not need people, who just lived under their wings without contributing anything. They were important people. It would look bad on them to have useless people taking space in their visinity. Elias knew he wasn’t to disappoint them. 

So there he was, getting a useless psychology degree. His mother had approved of that though, saying it would come useful to a gifted person like Elias. And psychology was interesting to him. How people’s minds worked, how the ticked, what made someone behave like they did. And he had been pleasantly surprised by his roommate. It wasn’t great and he had been annoyed at learning he would have to be housed with another gifted person, but he was satisfied enough with Peter Lukas. 

Peter was from the prestigious Lukas family. Elias was aware of them, if only by his family’s complaints about how they were everywhere and so difficult to deal with. They were reclusive, and evasive. Rich people for centuries. A gifted bloodline, like his, but older and more powerful. 

But having a Lukas as a roommate? A good time to build connections. And more importantly, as Elias had degreed, correctly, Peter Lukas was as much a Lukas as any Lukas should be. He clearly wanted to be alone and had seemed almost relieved, when Elias had listed his rules to him. He had agreed, of course. Elias was a good judge of character. Lukas' wanted to be left alone and in silence and that was the best case scenario that could have happened in these events. Elias wouldn’t have to interact with his roommate, who didn’t matter that much to him. He would get a degree in peace and his family would give him a break, even be proud of him. 

Peter was an interesting person. He had just disappeared when Elias had first seen him. He had tried to See where the other man was, but had just gotten headaches and this nauseous feeling. He remembered his father cursing the Lukas family “for their unpredictableness”. He had been vaguely aware that Lukas family wasn’t easy to See, but still, it almost made him angry he couldn’t see Peter. It was his right to see where the other was and what he was doing. He could See most everyone else, if he couldn’t, they had to be stronger than him. But there was no way Peter was stronger than him. But then if he couldn’t see, it meant he was weak and he could not have that. He could not be weak. 

Elias was writing things up in his notebook. It wasn’t a diary, he wasn’t a girl, he didn’t have diary, but he did keep a journal with him to take notes. The flat he sat in was clean, of course. Peter seemed to be a clean person, like him. He had observed Peter for the morning, how he moved and talked, or didn’t really talk. Peter was careful for his stature. He had left somewhere, not that Elias cared too much. They had a few days before their classes would start. Elias looked back at his notes, the three pages he had managed to write about what he knew about Peter and the Lukas family and what he had noticed. 

Elias was brought out of the haze of his thoughts by the door opening. It was Peter, carrying inside a two bags of... groceries? Why bother? They could just eat elsewhere. Elias almost scoffed, closing his notebook and staring at Peter, who placed the bags on their kitchen. 

“What’s that?” Elias asked, coldly. 

“Groceries.” 

“I can see that. Why?” They didn’t need any of that. They had money. Peter looked absolutely baffled at Elias’ words. He opened his mouth. 

“So...we can make food?” 

“Is that really necessary? Can you even cook?” Elias asked mockingly. Peter was rich, probably had also been spoon fed everything. 

“Of course I know how to cook! How useless would my parents have been if their adult son couldn’t cook? They would have failed as parents!” Peter sounded angry, downright offended. His grey eyes were flaming as he glared at Elias. A small spark of something... anger? Shame? No, Elias didn’t feel shame, it couldn’t be that. It probably was just anger at Peter’s words. His parents were not failures as parents. 

“Can *you* even cook yourself?” Peter asked, venom dripping from his voice. Of course Elias knew how to cook. He scoffed. 

“Of course I can, Lukas. Im not a child.” he said, cold arrogance coating his voice. Peter gave him a glare, but didn’t say more. He just put the food away. Elias turned back to his notes, trying to focus on them, but couldn’t. Why was he so affected by Peter’s words? He shook his head and pressed a pen to the page to continue, but pressed the tip through the page. He cursed. The door slammed shut. Elias turned and saw that Peter had gone. A silence fell into the room, unlike normal silence. It felt like it was going strangle him. It made him feel utterly and entirely alone. He could see some mist swirling around where Peter had stood. 

Elias decided to try to See Peter again, closing his eyes and focusing deeply on Peter’s face, trying to find him. Everything was black though. Elias tried not to get annoyed but pushed further. He wanted, needed to See Peter, to know he was still as strong as ever. Just a little further, he could almost sense Peter now. 

Something flashed in his eyes. Suddenly he was surrounded by mist. He could See mist. Nothing but this mist, that he could feel clinging onto him, swirling around him, touching him, tearing him apart with its icy claws. He could almost hear the mist laugh at him. He choked back tears, as he felt this isolating loneliness enter him as he tried to breathe. He tried to gasp for air, but it seemed like all the air had been sucked from the air by this mist, that seemed to just get thicker and stronger. He had never felt so abandoned and alone. And he was so cold. His vision started to fade, he tried to stop Seeing, but the mist didn’t seem to let him, just dragged him further in, deeper, leaving him less and less room, less and less air... 

Elias opened his eyes. He could see just swirling mist for a while, but he could almost breathe now. He tried to sit up from the cold floor, panting and coughing, like he had just been pulled from drowning. He was shaking and shrivelling. A freezing fear clawed in his throat. What the hell had that been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont quite like all of this chapter, but Im not going to rewrite it. Anyways, they live in a place with a single room (bedroom and their desks and everything else) and a kitchen as well as a toilet-shower. The school has these dorms as well as two room/four people dorms. I wrote this chapter to shine more light on the abilities of Elias and Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about how UK/US colleges work. I take no blame for any inaccuracies. Rated mature for possible future violence.


End file.
